Shut Up And Dance (LaLu)
by PrettyStarsInTheSky
Summary: Lucy gets kicked out of Team Natsu. Secrets are revealed. Along the way she meets many people, who become her friends and ofcourse there are also enemies. This is Lalu fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction. Hope you all enjoy it. Also English isn't my first language, so there could be some mistakes. **

**This story was inspired by the song Shut Up And Dance - Walking On The Moon. You will see that later in the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Chapter 1: Kicked Out

It was a normal day at the guild. Natsu was screaming for someone to fight him. Gray was stripping, Erza was enjoying a strawberry cake. Lisanna was calming Natsu down. Elfman was screaming how everbody was a man. Mirajane was busy with matchmaking. Cana was drinking. Juvia was stalking Gray'sama'. Gajeel together with PanterLily listing to shrimp aka Levy when she was talking about the book she just read. The Tumder Tribe was in there corner thinking about what there beloved leader was doing now. Happy was giving fish to Carla. And little Wendy was talking to Romeo with a blush on her face. The rest was partying like always. They were still celebrating the return of Lisanna from the 'dead' , this was going on for six months. The only thing that was missing in the guild was a blond female mage. But nobody seemed to notice. They were all too busy with partying. And fighting.

_Lucy's home_

_Lucy's POV_  
>I was sitting in my dark room. I hadn't been out for days. I only came out when rent was due. And when i had to buy food at the market to survive. Damn, why did they have to ignore me for months. Like i wasn't there to begin with. Like i wasn't the reason that they formed the team. I understand that they love her and they would celebrate for the return of what they thought a 'dead' nakama. But they didn't have to ignore another nakama.<br>Well i should go to the guild. Rent is due next week. Can't wait for tomorrow the seal will be released, so i can go on a difficult mission that brings in more money.

_At the guild_

_Still Lucy's POV_  
>I gently push the doors open of the guild. Seeing that everybody was doing what they were usually doing, i smiled sadly. They would go on with their normal lives even without me. Realizing this makes my heart stab with pain. But i had to get going. I had to pay rent. So i walked over to the request board. Picked one with a reward with enough jewels to pay for my rent and food. Walked over to Mirajane to get approval of the job. When i walked over to the bar, Team Natsu walks over to me. The next thing they say makes my heart break. "Lucy we kicked you off the team because you are too weak. We always have to protect you or you hide behind your spirits." says Natsu. "We are replacing you with Lissanna" says Gray. "You could go solo and become stronger," says Erza.<br>I was filled with rage. How could they do that to me, after ignoring me for months they had the nerve to throw me away like trash. "Fine" i say. "If this is how you treat nakama i don't even want to be part of your team or this guild". I remove my pink guild mark with my own magic right before the eyes of my now former guild mates. And stormed out of the guild with tears in my eyes.

_Outside_

I ran and ran. Not caring if anybody saw my tears. Into to my apartment.

_Meanwhile at the guild_

They were shocked. Did a member just leave? They were confused, who just left?

**So how was that? Please revieuw. Sorry there isn't much but the next chapter will be different. See ya until the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Broken Seal and Unexpected Meeting

_Lucy's home_

_Lucy's POV_  
>In a hurry I pack all the things i absolute need and are important to me. Like the letters to my mother and the last letter that my father wrote to me. I pack them all in a small backpack. When I was all packed i go to the landlady. I knock on the door and the landlady answers the door.<br>"Here is the last rent. You may do what you please with the stuff in my room. I am going away to a new beginning", I say. The landlady smiles at me sadly and nods. "I will miss you Lucy, good luck with your new beginning". I give a nod and wave goodbye.

_Time skip of 5 hours in the Forest of Starlight_  
>I am finally in the forest, after walking 6 hours in foot I am finally at my birthplace. The Forest of Starlight, it has is name because it is always dark, the only light that there is, is from the stars. Here is where I was created. (No not like that perv's) And it's the perfect place to have the seal broken.<br>I will camp here tonight, and wait for tomorrow. Finally I will have my true power, but he will come back is my last though as I drift off to dreamland.

_Flashback/Dream_

_I was standing together with the others. Facing our biggest enemy. He was one of our own once, but he has betrayed us. We had to stop him before he would devour the world in to darkness and pain. We, the gods, were responsible for the mess. So we had to clean it up. It was a long battle. And we hold our ground, until our last breath. But it was to long. I saw the others fall beside me. Only I was left standing. I was hit hard in the stomach. Gasping for air, I was gathering my last powers. _

**_Come, Spiritus of Levitate and Tenebris_**

**_Hear my plea _**

**_Let your power shine_**

**_And punish those who have done wrong_**

**_INCARCERO_**

_This spell sealed him away, but also my powers. That was the price to pay for the spell. And then everything went black. _

_When I woke up I was in the hands of beautiful lady. Who resemble me a lot. And i noticed i was a change into a little baby. She, Lalya took me in together with her husband Jude. And named me Lucy Heartfillia._

I woke up and notice that the stars are gone. That means it's the next morning. Soon the seal will break. Suddenly I hear something and I look behind me. I am surprised that I see it's a human. I am confused there should be no one here. And it isn't any human, its Laxus.

''What Laxus?! What are you doing here?''

_Laxus POV __  
><em>I see a person, that's weird there should be no one here.

''What Laxus?! What are you doing here?'' I hear her saying. She seems familiar. Then it hit me! It's Lucy!

_No one's POV __  
><em>''What are you doing here Blondie?'' Laxus said.  
>''Don't call me Blondie, you are blond too you know. And I asked you first.'' Lucy replied.<br>''Well I am here because I am traveling when I was banned from the guild, and I just one of the many forest I have seen in my travels'' Laxus said.  
>''Oh I guess I am doing the same. Yesterday I was kicked out of Team Natsu and replaced with Lisanna after they ignored me for six months. So I left the guild. Now I am traveling and waiting until the seal is broken.'' Lucy said.<p>

_Laxus POV_  
>I am shocked. Blondie was kicked out of her team and replaced by Lisanna. Wait Lisanna was dead.<p>

''Oh yeah you weren't there when everybody from the guild was transport to a parallel world named Edolas. I will explain. Well Lisanna hadn't dead that day. She was transport to Edolas and lived there with the Edolas Fairy Tail. But when we came there, because we had to save the guild, who were turned into a giant lacrima, of the king of Edolas. But that story is for another time. Well anyway she was also transport back with us to Earthland when we had done or duty there. And that is how Lisanna came back from the 'dead'.'' Lucy explained.

I was stunned, so she was alive all this time. Well I am glad that she is back but why did they kicked Blondie out of the team?  
>''Blondie why did they kicked you out of the team? And what seal were you talking about? '' I asked.<br>''Well they said I was weak and I hide behind my spirits. But they don't know the first thing about me. They only my human live, but when the seal is broken I turn back how I really look. And I get all my original powers back. I am really a goddess of Darkness and Light. You will see that in a moment, so please close your eyes for a second.'' Lucy said.

I was shocked again. Blondie is a goddess! What does that mean? And then there was a blinding light.

**That was chapter 2. Please review, favorite or follow. See ya next chapter.**

Spiritus - Spirits

Levitate - Light

Tenebris - Darkness

Incarcero - Imprison


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Light

_Lucy's POV_  
>There was a blinding light coming from me. Laxus shut his eyes quickly. I feel that my power is returning to me. My hair becomes longer; my clothing is changing in to a beautiful purple and white gown. And my staff materialized in my hand. But there is something missing.<p>

_Laxus POV_  
>When I open my eyes, I see Blondie in a beautiful gown and long blond hair. With a staff in her hand. I am shocked; she was telling the truth about being a goddess. She looks stunning. She was already beautiful, but now she gorgeous. Every man or women would be fall head over heels for her. Not that I would allow anybody to touch my Lucy. Wait what my Lucy? I barely know her. I have never really talked to her. But now I think about she is really gorgeous. No, bad Laxus!<p>

"Well how do I look?" ask Lucy. "And I think you should close your mouth. You will catch flies like that."

Quickly I close my mouth. And I say "You look gorgeous." She has a little blush on her face. That is so cute.

_Lucy's POV_

"You look gorgeous." I hear Laxus say. I can't help but blush. Hope he didn't see that.

"Well did is my Light-form. For some reason only my Light magic is unsealed. I also have an ultimate form, but if a human sees that they will be perish on the spot. So lucky for you, that my other half is still sealed away." I say.

_No one's POV_

"So what are you going to do now?" Laxus asked.

"I have to defeat my old enemy, but it will be a while before he show himself. So I think I going to travel around Fiore. And what about you Laxus?" Lucy said.

"I was going on my way to Crocus, want to tag along?" Laxus asked.

"I will say yes to offer. The more the merrier right?!. But first we have to go to the Lake of the Moon, it's located in this forest. Is that okay?" Lucy asked.

"Sure lead the way Blondie." Laxus said.

"Don't call me Blondie, you're blond too you know. Well let be on our way now." Lucy said. "Oh yeah, don't get separate from me. If you are lost, you never find your way back. Luck I was born in this Forest."

"Hmmf." Was all that Laxus said.

And so Lucy began to walk to the Lake of the Moon. With Laxus following her.

**Sorry that it's short. Lucy has only her light form now.**

**Please revieuw, follow or favorite. See ya next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the Lake of the Moon

And so were Lucy and Laxus on their way to the Lake of the Moon.

_At the Lake of the Moon_

_Lucy's POV__  
><em>Why do I tell so much about myself? Somehow I feel like I can trust him. When he is here it feels reassured. Like he will protect me, not that I need that. But is still is nice to feel that way. I am not weak anymore. Like they said at the guild, I hope they know what they have done. Lucy focus you have to get your dark powers back. Only that you can defeat _him_. I hope it's still there. The way to break the other half of the seal.

''Finally we are here''

They lake is still as beautiful as I remembered. It's called the Lake of the Moon, because you see a reflecting of the moon every night. And because the lake form is a circle, in the middle of the forest.

''Now I have to dive to the bottom of the lake and find the moon bracelet. Laxus turn around please.''

_Laxus POV _  
>''Finally we are here'' Blondie said. I look at the beautiful lake. I get it why the called the Lake of the Moon.<p>

''Now I have to dive to the bottom of the lake and find the moon bracelet. Laxus turn around please.'' Blondie said.

''Blondie wait why do you have to dive all the way to the bottom?'' I asked.

''Because Laxus, there is where I threw the moon bracelet when I was mad.'' Blondie said.

''What you were mad at you threw the bracelet.'' I said.

''Yeah I was mad, at my father and he gave me the bracelet. And after that the war began. So I hadn't the time to get it back. But can you turn around now?'' Blondie asked.

I turn around, and hear that she take her clothes off. I don't why but I want to turn around. No bad Laxus, she would yell pervert at walk away from you. I don't know why, but I have the feeling I should protect her. Not that she need that. For Mavis sake she is a goddess.

PLONS

And she is in the lake. I turn to face the lake and sit down to wait for Blondie.

After a while of waiting I see something glowing.  
>A beautiful black haired lady comes up. She has a beautiful black gown at a golden sword in her hand.<p>

''Blondie is that you?'' I asked.

Yeah it's me. What do you think of my Dark-Form?'' The blacked haired lady asked aka Lucy.

''Wow I am surprised, I thought you were a natural blond.'' I said.

''Oh shut up. For your information I am natural blond in my Light-Form and Human-Form.'' Lucy said.

''So you found the bracelet?'' I asked.

''Yes I have. Look here it's.'' She said.

And she let me see the bracelet, when she was by the shore of the lake. I look at the bracelet, it looks like those Greek jewelry. With a full moon in the middle of it. Very detailed. Looks like its handmade and the maker has incorporated every little detail of the moon in it.

''Wow Blondie that is fine looking bracelet. Why the hell did you threw it away?'' I asked.

''I already told you. I had a fight with my father and threw it away.'' Lucy said.

''Were was the fight about?'' I asked.

''Well I had to marry this god of thunder and lighting. I didn't want that of course, so I ran away to this lake and threw away the bracelet.'' Lucy said.

_Flashback_  
><em>Lucy's POV<em>

_''You, my lovely daughter are to marry the god of thunder and lightning.''' Said my father, the god of the sky._

_''No I don't want some stranger. Who I have never met.'' I said._

_''Listen to your father, young lady.'' Said my mother, the goddess of the earth._

_''No I don't want to marry! I shouted while I ran away out of the great ballroom. I summoned a portal* to Earthland and landed next to lake. I looked at my bracelet at threw it away._

_''Stupid parents, are they crazy? Like I would marry a stranger.'' I said to myself._

_An hour later when I was calmed down, I decided that I would go back at would change my parents mind. But when I was back at the palace everything burnt. And the battle begins._

''Were is your father now?'' I asked.

''I don't know every god is shattered around the world. That is because I sealed with my spell everyone memories and sealed them powers. Some are transformed into a baby, some aren't. I don't know what happened to them, because I myself was transformed into a baby and raised by Lalya and Jude Heartfilla. Some parts of my memories are also disappeared. I don't everything.'' Lucy explained.

''Oh'' Was all I could bring out.

''But I know that they will all rise soon again. The seal on the others will break in a few weeks or maybe months. Maybe I will get all my memories again. Well let's get to Clover City.'' Lucy said.

She walked away and I followed.

''Oh wait, I have to change in my Human-Form again. People will find it strange if I walk in my Dark-Form.'' Lucy said.

And so she changed in what she was wearing early, when the seal wasn't broken. But the only difference was that her hair was longer and had black tips at the end. I found it beautiful. No, bad Laxus!

_On the way to Clover City_

_Lucy's POV _

I missed having my powers. But I still haven't broke all of the seal.

***The Forest of Starlight is like the gateway to the Gods Realm. The Gods have created that forest and made sure that all humans lost their way in it. **

**Please leave a revieuw. Or follow the story. See ya next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Clover City

_At Clover City_  
><em>No one's POV<em>  
><em><br>_The city was full of live. But two blonds were in there own mind world.

_Laxus POV_

_Looking for something to eat_

Ever since she told that story, I have getting this weird feeling. The feeling that I missed something in my life. Like I forgot something. Something important, that she is important. Everything isn't what it seems. Look at Blondie, she appeared to be weak, but the moment the seal was broken she gives off very powerful magic. What is gone now, because she is in her Human-Form. Well she looks in every Form gorgeous. She has such a great smile and she brings out the best in people. I still don't get why the Guild kicked her out. Well she quit herself, but still everybody there was all about nakama. So I just don't get it. I will get revenge on them for hurting Lucy. Now what do I want to eat?

_Lucy's POV_

I wonder what Laxus thinks. It's a lot to take in. Me being a goddess and all. Somehow I have the feeling that he is familiar to me. Did I meet him before? No that could not be possible. Or maybe I met him when he was a baby or something? I have the feeling I am forgetting something important. Well not everything is what it seems. I hear my stomach grumble. Let chose something to eat.

_Timeskip 20 minutes later at the market_

_Laxus POV_

Look at those perv's looking at Lucy. I send them all a death glare. That will teach them. Haha yes they all backing away. That will teach them not to look at somebody's girl. Wait she isn't my girl! But I wanted her to be. Let just focus on getting all the supplies.

_Lucy's POV_

Why does Laxus looks like he was going to bite someone head off?

_Timeskip 15 minutes later looking for a hotel_

_Laxus POV_

Damn why does she keeps popping up in my mind. Damnit Laxus get it together. She is super hot, kind and bright everybody's day. So it's only logical you keep thinking about her. It's not like I am in love with her or anything. Or I am? I will figure all this out later, first we need a place for the night.  
>Then I hear Blondie say: ''Sparky there is another hotel''. I see that she is pointing at the sign. I sight, well maybe there is room for us there. Why are all the hotels full anyway? And what is with the nickname?<p>

_Lucy's POV_

I am so tired. This day was exhausting and the day isn't over. I want to sleep! First we have to find a hotel. A hotel that isn't full. Why are hotels here so busy anyway? Then I spot another hotel.

''Sparky there is another hotel!'' I said while pointing at the sign. I see that he is looking were I am pointing at. I hear him sigh. I have the same feeling as him. Hoping that there will be a room for us.

_At the hotel_

_No one's POV_

''Hi, are you here to rent a room? The lady behind the desk said.

''Yea, we would like two rooms or a room with two beds.'' Laxus said.

''I am afraid that we only have one more room available. With only one bed.'' The lady said.

''What do you say Blondie? All the other hotels are full. Only this one has a room.'' Laxus said.

''We will take it.'' Lucy said with a sighed.

''Great, here is the key. It's room 340. Have a lovely stay.'' The lady said.

And so they walk to their room.

_In the_ _room_

''Well it's a great room.'' Lucy said.

''Yea, what do you want to do now?'' Laxus asked.

''I want to take nap, I am so tired. What are you going to do?'' Lucy asked.

''I am going to take a look at the stores. I have to find something.'' Laxus said.

''Okay can you please wake me up when you are back?'' Lucy asked.

''Yeah, sure Blondie. Sweet dreams!'' Laxus said.

''Bye Laxus, see ya later.'' Lucy said.

And Laxus closed the door of the room.

_Lucy's POV_

Yeah finally a nap in a bed. Not on the cold ground. I was making a sort of victory dance. If someone was here, they surely would say that I was crazy. And so I change in my sleeping wear, that only wore when I was in a hotel. When we were camping outside, I just sleep in my regular clothes. When my head hit the pillow, I was already asleep.

_Flasback/Dream_  
><em>An hour later when I was calmed down, I decided that I would go back at would change my parents mind. But when I was back at the palace everything burnt. And the battle begins.<em>

_I see my parents standing of against a dark figure. _

_''Mother, Father what is going on?'' I asked._

_''He is back.'' My father said._

_My eyes widen. I had hear about ''him''. He had betrayed our kind. Instead of peace and light, he wanted Earthland to be in chaos and dark. And to take over the Gods Realm and all the other Realms. He wanted the whole universe. Then my father and the other Gods banish him to rot in a cell far away from everyone._

_''But I thought he was banish and locked away.'' I said._

_''Yes he was, but he manage to get out of his prison. So we have to defeat him again.'' My mother said._

_And then it begun. ''He'' attacked and I saw all the other Gods fall. Then I saw only darkness. The last thing a saw were my parents fighting._

_When I woke up, I saw my mother laying a few meters away. I quickly get up and run toward my mother._

_''Mother, wake up!'' I shouted._

_She opens her eyes and said, ''Do you remember the seal spell I taught you?'' I nod. ''Good use that. I will see you again my lovely little daughter. I promise! Go now and help your father.'' I can only nod and run to the battlefield with tears in my eyes. I see that my father is in a pitch, so I quickly use my Light magic. And bring him out of danger. I run over to him. _

_''Father, are you alright?'' I asked._

_''Yes, I am. Thanks to you my daughter.'' I smile. ''My daughter you know what to do right?'' I nod. ''That is good, I will leave it too you than. See you again in the future my Starlight.'' And he is unconscious, like all the other Gods here. Even the strongest of the Gods are defeated. I am the only one left. I know that no one is dead. But I still feel alone. And I attack with my sword of my Dark-Form. _

_''You will pay for what you did.'' I screamed with tears in my eyes._

_It was a long battle. I was worn out. Then I got hit in my stomach. Gasping for air, I was gathering my last powers. And spoke the_ spell.  
><em>And everything becomes black. <em>_Then I heard Lucy! You have to wake up! Wake up! _

When I opened my eyes. I saw a man's face.

_In the City__  
><em>_Laxus POV_

Damn I searched everywhere in every store. I want to buy a necklace for Blondie, because I wanted to thank her for putting up with me and for forgiving my past actions. We know either just a few days, but it feels like I knew her before, so I wanted to do something nice.  
>Then I saw it a necklace made of gold with a star. Yes that would fit Blondie perfectly. I am sure she would love it. I was going in to the store to buy it for her.<p>

When I had bought the necklace, I decided I would tell Blondie my feelings. Yes I admit it. I, Laxus Dreyar, was in love with the beautiful goddess of Light and Dark, Lucy Heartfilla.

_Later in the room_

_Still Laxus POV __  
><em>I want to wake up Lucy. But then I saw she wasn't peacefull sleeping. She looked like she was having a nightmare. So I tried to wake her up gently at first. But that didn't work so I tried shaking. Another fail. So I was going to shout.

''Lucy! Wake up! You have to wake up!'' I shouted.

Finally she opened her eyes.

''Huh Laxus?'' She said.

''You were having a nightmare, so I wake you up.'' I said

''Oh thank you'' She said with a smile, I smiled back.

''Do you want to talk about it?'' I asked.

''I was just another memory. One that wasn't pleasant. It was the last day I saw my parents. But somehow I know that it are my parents, but I can never see their faces. It's so frustrating.'' She said.  
>"Well did you find what you were looking for?'' She asked.<p>

''Oh yes I did. But it's a surprise for tonight.'' I said. She looks confused. But then nod.

''So wear something nice, when we are going to get dinner.'' I said.

''I will. I am curious of what the surprise is. I am going to take a shower.'' And she walked away to the bathroom.

**That was chapter 5. The next chapter will be next weekend, because I have to go back to school. *sigh***

**Well i hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter Laxus is going to tell his feelings! Sorry If it's rushed, but i though it was going to slow.**

**See ya next chapter. Please revieuw, favorite or follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Garden

_In the garden behind to_ _hotel_

_Laxus POV_

This was the perfect location for a romantic diner. (Imagine the most beautiful garden ever) The only thing missing is a table. Oh wait there is a table. It is cover in plants. What only makes it more pretty. Okay the only thing that I should add is a candle and little lacrima lights. To make it wonderful night. I am sure she would love it!

And now the food. So I make from the supplies we had bought on the market, a fancy diner. As fancy I could manage. Now I have to change in something nice. Finally had I an excuse to change in a suit. I made the last change of the location. And now it was time to call Lucy.

''Lucy you can come to the garden.'' I said.

And there she was. I was stunned and my jaw drop. There she stood in most killer dress ever. She was breathtaking. Which reminded to breathe again.

Lucy's POV

I saw Laxus jaw drop. I slight blushed at his gazed on me. I wore a red dress, with matching earrings and shoes. And as always I had my Moon bracelet on my left wrist.

''Laxus you will catch flies like that.'' I said. And he quickly closed his mouth.

''Lucy please follow me'' And he lend me his arm. I took it, and he lead me to the a beautiful garden, were there was a table with food and two chairs. I was amazed.

''Wow Laxus you did all this?'' I said while smiling at him. He nod.

''I wanted to do something nice for you. Please take a seat.'' He said.

''Wow thank you Laxus.'' I said while I take a seat.

_Laxus POV_

It is now or never.

''Lucy, I need to tell you something.'' I said. She looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes. ''I have feelings for you. Lucy I love you. Please be mine.'' I said.

_Lucy's POV_

I was speechless, but then came a big smile on my face. And I kissed him full on the mouth. ''Yes I will be yours. I love you Laxus.''

_Laxus POV_

I was stunned. She loves me too! And she kissed me. The necklace, I have to give the necklace.

''Here Lucy.'' And pull out the necklace box, and opened it. ''A star for the a woman who is as beautiful as the night sky.'' I said and put the necklace on her neck.

''Wow Laxus it's beautiful! Thank you.'' She said with her hands on the necklace.

''Now let's eat.'' I said. And we begin to eat and started a conversation.

_Timeskip after the small talk_  
><em>No one's POV<em>

''Lucy I had a question. What happened to your spirits?'' Laxus asked.

Lucy face darkened ''I couldn't use them anymore when the seal broke. So before I was in the Forest of Starlight, I gave them to a girl in Sabertooth. Yukino Aguria is her name. She love her spirits, just like me. So she was the best choice. I miss them, but I have to defeat ''him''. I will see them again.'' Lucy smiled.

''I am sorry to hear that. I know how much they mean to you. I am sure you will see them again. And I will help you to defeat ''him''.'' Laxus said.

''Thank you Laxus. But to defeat ''him'' you will have to get stronger.'' Lucy said.

''I am strong but I will train. But have you see these guns.'' Laxus said while posing his muscles.

Lucy laughed. And they talk some more. It was a great night.

**I know I said that the next update would be next weekend, but is was so fun to write. Well now the next update would be next weekend, because of stupid school.**

**Please review, favorite and follow. See ya next chapter.**

**Please write what you think of this story. I know people read it, but I want to know if you guys like and I you maybe a idea or something.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Job

_The next morning_  
><em>Laxus POV<em>

That was a great night. I still can't believe it! Lucy loves me back! I look next to me and see her sleeping. She looks so peaceful. She is still wearing the necklace I gave her. I touch her beautiful face and gently wake her up.

''Hey Laxus, did you get a goodnight rest? She asked.

''Yeah with you next to me I always have a good night rest.'' I said. A small blush was forming on her face. How adorable, I tough.

''I am going to take a shower.'' She said. And with that she stood up from the bed to the bathroom.

''Don't drown Blondie.'' I said.

''If I drown you will save me right'' She said. I smiled at that reply.

''Of course Blondie'' I said still smiling. I think I look like a lovesick fool, but I can't help it. She is everything I want.

_Lucy's POV_

I still can't believe that Laxus Dreyar loves me. I always toughed that Laxus was a jerk. But since this little trip I noticed that he had a soft side. And I exactly developed a crush on him.

''Were did I let my clothes?'' I mutter while coming out of the shower. ''Oh there they are.''

I quickly change in my normal clothes. I think we should going in town again and earn a little money. Then I step out of the bathroom.

_Laxus POV_

I see Lucy stepping in the room. ''We are short on money; I think we have to earn some.'' She said. She has a point. We only have a few jewels left.

''Blondie that is a good idea. Come we should look if there is a job.'' I said.

_Later in the city by the mayor's house_  
><em>No one's POV<em>

"Hi, we are mages and we are looking for a job the do." Lucy said.

"Then you are just in time. There is a dark guild on the forest, who is costing us trouble. The reward is 500.000.000 jewels." The mayor said.

We are looking at him in shock. That are enough jewels for the whole journey.

"We will take the job" Lucy said.

''Thank you very much we would be very grateful'' The mayor said.

_Timeskip at the dark guild_

''Lady's first.'' Laxus said.

''Tsk, the only time you want to play a gentleman.'' Lucy said and she kicks the doors open.

''Hi, people please surrender now.''

''Now lady, why would we do that?'' A random dark guild member said.

''Because now you will suffer pain.'' Lucy said while she transformed in her Dark-Form. She used her speed magic and hit every member of the guild. A few seconds later every member was on the ground with cuts from the golden sword.

''That was easy.'' Lucy said and walks back to Laxus, who jaw had drop to the floor.

''Wow Blondie, just wow.'' Laxus said, with still his jaw on the ground.

''Close your mouth Sparky.'' She said. Quickly Laxus he closed his mouth. ''So where is the Master?'' Lucy said while look around.

''In his office or something?'' Laxus said.

''James, take your team and go on this mission.'' Said a man while walking looking at a mission paper. That he looks up and sees Laxus and Lucy and says ''Who are you people and what did you do to my guild.''

''So you are this guild master?'' Lucy said.

''Yes I don't tolerate people trashing it.'' He said and attacked, but Lucy was faster and blocks the attack with her sword and kicks the man in the stomach. He was flying into the wall and drops to the ground.

''While that was easy.'' Lucy said.

''Let's call the Rune Knights.'' Laxus said.

_When the Rune Knights arrive_

''Thank you for the call, we were having trouble with them.'' Doranbolt said and took all the dark guild members with them.

''Yes thank you Lucy-san and Laxus-san, but i have to ask why are you together?'' Lahar said.

''Were both kicked out of the guild.'' Laxus said.

''Oh, I am sorry.'' Lahar said while walking toward Daronbolt. And the Rune Knights disappear.

''Blondie lets go to the hotel and pack or things, then go to the forest for training.'' Laxus said.

''Okay Sparky.'' Lucy said walking in the direction of the city. Then she stops.

''Ohh by Mavis, I forget. I can teleport!'' She almost shouted.

''Uhm so you're saying we walk all this time, but you could just teleport us.'' Laxus said.

''Yes Sparky. Portal: Clover City.'' Lucy said, and a portal appeared. ''Come Laxus or I will leave you behind.''

''Yes I am coming Blondie.'' Laxus said while running to the portal.

When they had taken the reward and packed there things, Lucy created a portal to the Forest of Roses.

_In the Forest of Roses_  
><em>Laxus POV<em>

Why do I have the feeling I have been here before? It's beautiful and unique, so I should have remembered it.

_Lucy's POV_

Everything seems so familiar. But so beautiful I should have remembered that. Which forest has on every tree roses, so why is it so familiar.

_Meanwhile far away_  
><em>?'s POV<em>

The seal almost broken, soon I will be free. And then I will take my revenge on the Gods.

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, favorite or follow.**

**See ya next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Forest of Roses

_Forest of Roses_  
><em>Laxus POV<em>

When we had set up the camp, it was already dark. So Lucy and I decided it was a good time to sleep. I put my sounds pods on my ears, and I fall in sleep with Lucy in my arms.

_Flashback/Dream_

**_"Oh don't you dare look back_**  
><strong><em>Just keep your eyes on me."<em>**  
><strong><em>I said, "You're holding back,"<em>**

_I saw a beautiful girl with blond hair and a purple gown. Walking in the forest. She looks like she was searching for something. So I thought I will help a hand._

_''Can I help you?'' I asked._

_''Oh yes, do you now were we are?'' She asked._

_''We are in the Forest of Roses.'' I said._

_''Damnit, I was transport to the wrong Forest. I was supposed to be in the Forest of Starlight.'' She yelled angry at the ground. I was shocked, she knew of the Forest of Starlight._

_''Miss are you a god?'' I asked._

_''Yes I am. The Goddess of Light and Darkess. And you Sir?'' She asked. Again I was shocked she was the daughter the Sky and Earth. She was the most powerful goddess. She was the heir to the throne._

_''Yes I am a god. But just call me Laxus.'' I said._

_''Okay Laxus, do you know how I can go back to the God Realm. I know where the Portal is in the Forest of Starlight, but not here.'' She said._

_''Of course, it's in the cave over there by the Lake of Lilies.'' I replied._

_''Thank you Laxus. Say Laxus do you have something to do now?'' She asked._

_''No I have not.'' I said._

**_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_**  
><strong><em>This woman is my destiny<em>**

_''Do you want to spend the day with me?'' She asked. My eyes widen. Of course I would want that. I don't want to admit it, but I had already falling in love with her. Even before I knew the was a goddess._

_''I would love to.'' I said with a smile._

**_She said, "Oh, oh, oh,_**  
><strong><em>Shut up and dance with me<em>**

_''Ne, Laxus do you want to dance?'' She asked._

_''How do you want to do that without music?'' I asked._

_''Oh we have music.'' She said and clap her hands together. And then music begins to play._

**_We were victims of the night,_**  
><strong><em>The chemical, physical, kryptonite<em>**  
><strong><em>Helpless to the bass and faded light<em>**

_Then she took my arm and we were dancing. We danced and danced._

**_Oh, we were bound to get together,_**  
><strong><em>Bound to get together.<em>**

_I was falling more in love by the second. She was so beautiful and had the kindest smile._

**_She took my arm,_**  
><strong><em>I don't know how it happened.<em>**  
><strong><em>We took the floor and she said,<em>**

_And before I know it I was telling the story of my family, when we were resting. That I was so consumed with this obsessing of becoming stronger, because my father toughed I wasn't strong enough for him. So he gave me to my grandfather with saying that he hasn't need of a weak child. In years I was growing really strong. To show my father that he was wrong. _

**_"Oh, don't you dare look back_**  
><strong><em>Just keep your eyes on me."<em>**

_All she was doing was listing to my story. And when I was finished all she said was ''That was in the past, you have to look to the future.''_

**_I said, "You're holding back,"_**  
><strong><em>She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"<em>**

_''Let's go dancing again. So you can forget all about that.'' She said. I smiled, this night was the most I smiled in my life._

**_This woman is my destiny_**  
><strong><em>She said, "Oh, oh, oh,<em>**  
><strong><em>Shut up and dance with me."<em>**

_When I looked at her I toughed of the most fun part of my life. The fun moments with my grandfather. And then I knew it, I would better my life for my grandfather and for her. _

**_A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,_**  
><strong><em>My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream.<em>**  
><strong><em>I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.<em>**  
><strong><em>I knew we were bound to be together,<em>**  
><strong><em>Bound to be together<em>**

_When I return to the Gods Realm, I am going her, my wife. Not because she is beautiful, but because I want her in my life. I want her to be mine, because I love her. _

Then I wake up, with confusing. And I feel my head pouting. While I hear the music continues with playing.

**She took my arm,**  
><strong>I don't know how it happened.<strong>  
><strong>We took the floor and she said,<strong>

**"Oh, don't you dare look back**  
><strong>Just keep your eyes on me."<strong>  
><strong>I said, "You're holding back,"<strong>  
><strong>She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"<strong>  
><strong>This woman is my destiny<strong>  
><strong>She said, "Oh, oh, oh,<strong>  
><strong>Shut up and dance with me."<strong>

**Oh, come on girl!**

**Deep in her eyes,**  
><strong>I think i see the future.<strong>  
><strong>I realize this is my last chance.<strong>

I take off my sound pod. And more memoires are returning.

_Flashback_

_It was getting late. Then she said ''Damn I should return. Or my father is going to kill me. See you around Laxus.'' Then she disappeared into the portal. Leaving me alone. I will talk with my grandfather._

_Timeskip a day later_

_''Grandfather, I wish to marry the Goddess of Light and Darkness.'' I said. My grandfather looks at me in shock, but then he smiles. _

_''So my little boy, is finally interest in a woman. Yes I will have grand-grand children.'' He said with tears in his eyes. ''I will get this matter to the God of the Sky.'' _

_Timeskip in the hall outside of the ballroom in the palace._

_''The God of Sky and the Goddess of the Earth have giving their permission.'' My grandfather said. ''The God of Thunder and Lighting will marry the Goddess of Light and Darkness. And give me many grand-grand children.'' _

_Then we heard yelling inside in the ballroom. And a door closed._

_''Gramps I think we should look what is going on in there.'' I said. He nod._

_We pushed the doors open. And we see a furious God of Sky and the Goddess of Earth is calming him down._

_''What happened?'' I ask. But then the ceiling falls down and a man in a cloth comes down. Then everything is going dark._

_When I walk up everything is in ruins and I see the other Gods laying on the ground. I know that they are alive. Then I look to the man who is responsible. It's ''him''. My eyes widen as I see who he is fighting. It's the love of my life. She is getting hit hard in her stomach. I tried to stand up, but I can't move. No I have to save her. Then I see that she is saying a spell. Then everything is in a white light. _

''Laxus, wake up!'' I hear Lucy scream with worrying in her voice. My eyes snap open and I see Lucy.

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**

**The song is Shut up and Dance by Walk on the Moon**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Stranger

_Still in the Forest of Roses_  
><em>Laxus POV<em>

I explain to Lucy what I had dreamed and that I had my memory back. I remember everything from being in the Gods Realm. I hear her gasp. Then she said: ''You were the one who want to marry me. I never knew you were the God of Thunder and Lighting. I toughed it was an arranged marriage by my father.''

''No it wasn't, I wanted to marry because you made my day shine. I wanted to ask you myself, but your father beat me to it. And then came the whole attack from 'him' and you had to seal everything.'' I said.

''Well it worked out in the end right?!'' She said.

''That is true.'' And I kissed her.

''Anyway now you have awakened, the others will follow shortly.'' she said while I nod.

''I think that is the case. But also that 'he' will be free soon.'' I said, Lucy had a frown on her face. ''Yes, we have to confront 'him'. She said.

With that in mind we begin to train.

_Timeskip after the training _

_No one's POV_

Laxus and Lucy were leaning against the tree, resting fom the heavy training.

''Wow Blondie you have a lot of moves there.'' Laxus said.

''Not bad yourself Sparky.'' Lucy replied.

''Let's eat, I am starving.'' Laxus said.

''That is a good idea'' Lucy said.

_?'s POV_

There she is the most powerful God. I will make her mine, she will be my queen. Together we will rule the Gods Realm.

_Lucy's POV_

Somehow I have the feeling I am getting watch. I think I saw something in the bush. It just bunny or something Lucy, no need the fear it. Just a cute bunny. I make my way slowly to the bush. When I look at what I toughed was a bunny, I screamed.

_Laxus POV_

''KYAAAAAAAAAAAA'' I hear Lucy screaming. Quickly I make my way over to her side. Then I see why she screamed.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I just had alot of things to do this week. There will be more next weekend.**

**Please review, Favorite or follow.**

**See ya next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The White Dragon

_Forest of Roses_

_Laxus POV_

Then I saw what she screamed about. There was a giant white dragon in the bush.

''Blondie do you see they seem think as me?'' I asked, she nods.

_No one's POV_

''Stand down Kaida.'' A voice said. And there was a figure walking out of the bush. Lucy and Laxus saw that is was a man. Probably about the age of Lucy, maybe a little older. He has white hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white jacket and blue jeans.

_Lucy's POV_

Somehow he seems familiar. A white Dragon, were did I see that before? Then it hit me.

''Ryu?'' I ask.

_No one's POV_

''I see you remember me Lucille.'' Ryu said.

''Well of course. How could I forget my childhood friend?'' Lucy said.

''Hold on, you know this person Lucy?'' Laxus ask.

''Yes, this is Ryu God of the Dragons. And the big white dragon is Kaida. I know since my childhood'' Lucy said.

''You mean that he is the God of Dragons?'' Laxus ask.

''Yes I just said that. Well I will introduce you two. Laxus meet Ryu God of the Dragons my childhood friend. Ryu meet Laxus God of Thunder and Lighting, my boyfriend.'' Lucy said. By the word boyfriend Laxus beamed.

''Nice to meet you Laxus.'' Ryu said.

''But Ryu what are you doing here?'' Lucy asked.

''Well I just awoke from your spell a couple days ago, then Kaida found me and we just waited in the forest until all my memories where back and then I sensed you closed so I was looking for you.'' Ryu explain.

''Well you found me.'' Lucy said.

_Laxus POV_

Somehow I get a bad feeling about him. I don't like it how just casual talks with Lucy. Well it's her childhood friend. But still somehow I don't trust this guy.

_Ryu's POV_

I know that Laxus doesn't like me. I get why. She will be my queen. She will be mine, just watch Laxus.

_No one's POV_

When the two boys were in there thoughts, Lucy stomach rumble.

''Hey guys, I am hungry. Let's have lunch.'' Lucy said.

''Good idea Blondie.'' Laxus said.

_Timeskip after lunch_

''So you want to gather all the Gods en Goddess and fight against 'him'?'' Ryu asked.

''Not exactly. We first are going to find 'him', put him away. And than we gather the Gods and going build the Gods Realm again.'' Lucy explain.

''But you have enough manpower to put 'him' away.'' Ryu said.

''You forget he is weakened by the seal that Lucy placed on him.'' Laxus said.

''Yea, but not even her father and mother could stop him.'' Ryu said.

''It will be difficult, but it will work.'' Lucy said.

''Exactly!'' Laxus said putting an arm around Lucy.

_Lucy's POV_

Somehow I feel that Ryu has changed. Well the last time I saw him was when Kaida was just a little dragon. People change with time. Look at Kaida, she is just change from that little cute dragon to a big dragon who is almost an adult. That reminds does she still like strawberries?

''Ne, Ryu does Kaida still like strawberries?'' I asked.

''Hahah yes still love them.'' Ryu said.

''Great then she will get a treat.'' I said and walked to Kaida.

''Hey Kaida, it has been a long time?'' I said. Kaida was what looks like a nod. I will that as a yes.

''So you still can talk, like all the other dragons.'' I said. Kaida nods again. ''Well it will come with time. You still aren't an adult yet. Want to have some strawberries?'' I asked and opened my hand to reveal strawberries. Kaida was nodding with a happy sound. ''Calm down.'' I said with a smile.  
>And I looked back when Ryu and I were still children.<p>

_Flashback _**_(a/n this happens all before the Dragon Slayers were born)_**

_It was a hot summer day, but because of the cold marble of the palace. It was cool in the palace. I was summoned to the garden. And there was my father with a red dragon from the Dragon Realm._

_''Hi Lucille, I would like to introduce you to Igneel, King of the Dragons.'' My father said._

_''Nice to meet you Princess.'' The dragon Igneel said._

_I was a little scared of the dragon at first, but he seemed nice. Then I noticed the white haired boy behind the dragon._

_''Ohh this young fellow is Ryu. He is a little shy around people. But I hope you two will go along.'' Igneel said._

_So decide to walk to the boy. ''Hi I am Lucille, but call me Lucy.'' I said._

_''Hhello I am Ryu.'' He said shyly._

_''Do you want to play?'' I asked._

_''Yyes please Lucille-sama.'' Ryu said._

_''It's Lucy. Come with me.'' I said while taken Ryu's hand._

_''Wait may Kaida play with us?'' He asked._

_''Of course! Where is she?'' I asked._

_''There she is the little white baby dragon.'' He answers and was pointing to a little cute dragon behind Igneel._

_''How cute! Do you want play with us Kaida?'' I asked the little cute white dragon. Who was happy walking toward Ryu and me. ''Come than we are going to my playhouse.'' I said, and walking further into the garden._

_''Bye daddy and Igneel.'' And waved. They just smiled and waved back._

_While we were walking Ryu said: ''Kaida can't talk yet, but someday she will learn. __Right Kaida?!'' The little dragon nod happy. __I just smiled the entire walk._

_''Here is it. My playhouse!'' I said. _

_''Wow how nice.'' __Ryu said._

_''Kaa.'' Was the sound Kaida made._

_''Do you want strawberries?'' I asked._

_''What are strawberries?'' Ryu asked. And Kaida had a confused face._

_''You don't know what strawberries are? There are delicious. Here have some.'' I said and came with a plate full strawberries. Kaida and Ryu grabbed some._

_''Lucille-sama, this is so good!'' Ryu said with is mouth filled with strawberries. I chuckled and said; ''Don't talk with your mounth full. And it is just Lucy. Without the sama.'' _

_Kaida was making happy sounds. I think it was because of the strawberries. I guess she liked them._

I was so lost in toughed that I didn't notice that it was already becoming dark. Until Kaida gently touch me.

''Oh sorry about that Kaida guess I was lost in toughed.'' I said when I saw the concerned face of Kaida. ''Come let's get back to camp, I think it's time for dinner.'' And withe that we walked back.

**Kaida - Little dragon in Japanese (Female)**

**Ryu - Dragon in Japanese (Male)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: Lake of the Lilies_

_At night in the tent_

_Lucy's POV_

I hope we will find 'him' soon. I will get 'him' for make me lose my loved ones. I know they aren't dead, but still being the only one to remember everything what has happened. Okay not everything , I forget about Laxus. and who knows what more. But still all I had friends when I was in the guild, I still felt incredibly lonely. And when I was forgotten by them I was knock back to the Lonely pit all over. It was the same when Lalya died of an illness and Jude become cruel and strict. of course I understood why he was becoming dark. The love of his live died and he could not save. It didn't matter how much money he had, it couldn't save his love. I also was deep hurt by the dead of Layla, the woman who raised me like I was her own daughter. It felt like my own Mother had died. But when I decided to run away for the mansion, I felt guilty for leaving Jude alone with his pain. But I knew that I had to go. It was my destiny to save everyone on Earthland and the Realms. I know I have to make a big sacrifice to fill full my destiny.

''Ne, Laxus are you a sleep?'' I whispered.

''Yes I am Blondie.'' He said.

''Do you think we will win?'' I asked. I see that his eyes slighted widen.

''Of course, you just Lucy Kick ''him'' on a place where the sun never shines, and all will be over.'' He said with a smirk.

''I am being serious Laxus.'' I said with a frown.

''Honestly I don't know. I just don't. I hope we do of course. But you never know what happens.'' Laxus said with a serious face.

I was silence. I toughed about what he had said. It's true, you never know what happens. Maybe I won't have to sacrifice something. Maybe I just could live my life with Laxus when this all was over.

''Lucy go to sleep. Don't warp you little head around it. Just rest, it was a long day.'' He said in a calm voice and warped his arms around my waist. I just closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat. Then I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

When I woke up it was already morning. Laxus was already making breakfast, because he wasn't in the tent and there was a strong smell of bacon. I decide I would go to the Lake of Lilies at wash myself. I hadn't done that yesterday do the fact that I met Ryu and Kaida, and jus forge about that I was still covered in sweat. I grabbed some clean clothes and went outside.

When I was outside I saw Kaida playing with the plants. She looks like a little kitten, if that kitten was white and a giant dragon. I walked further into the camp, and saw Laxus making breakfast. Ha, told you.

''Sparky, I going to take a dip in the Lake. While be back in 20 minutes. Oh and where is Ryu?'' I asked.

''Okay Blondie. I think he is still sleeping.'' Laxus said.

''Oh well, don't let him sleep too much.'' I said and walked to the Lake.

When I arrived at the Lake it was peaceful, and beautiful. I undress myself and lay the towel at the shore, and walked into the water. The water was just the right tempter. Not to hot and not to cold, just right.

After a while I decide that I had washed myself completely and that I should head back to camp. I grabbed my towel and dried myself. Then I dressed myself in a blue one piece. And headed back for camp. Suddenly everything becomes black and the last thing I saw was white hair.

**Please review, follow and favourite. See ya next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: Search_

_At the camp_

_Laxus POV_

It's been already 30 minutes, what is Blondie doing there? Maybe I should check? Nah she will kick me and call me a pervert. If she isn't back in 5 minutes I will check. I will finished breakfast.

_5 minutes later_

Okay that is it. She is been there too long. I don't care if she call me a pervert. I will wake Ryu to watch the camp. Where is the giant dragon by the way? Probably playing with some plants.

''Hey, Ryu you awake?'' I shouted. There is no answers. Weird, maybe I should look in his tent. So I walk too his tent and it's empty. Where the hell is he and his dragon? I knew that guy was trouble. Damn Blondie why there is always trouble around you? So now I am running in the forest to find the Lake.

When I was by the Lake there was no Blonde Mage. I only saw a towel. That was Blondie's towel. There also a pair of clothes. They look like Lucy's sleep wear. I smell around to see of Lucy's scent is in the area. Got it, I follow the scent and I see it leads back to camp. That's weird. But then the scent stops in the middle of the path to camp. There is also an other scent. It's familiar so I sniff deeper. Then I know who scent it's.

It's Ryu scent. Why is his scent here? If he hurt my Lucy, I will kill him! Don't worry Lucy I will save you from that dragon breath God.

_Unknown dark place_

_Lucy's POV_

I opened my eyes but all I saw was darkness. What happened? I was by the Lake and then something hit me from behind. And now I am here in this cold place. Then a figure emerged from the shadows.

''Hello Princess I am glad you are awake.'' The figure said. I knew that voice. Why is he here?

''I toughed I sealed you.'' I said.

''Well you did, and I am still sealed. But someone was so kind to run my errands. You know that person very well. Just like you they love strawberries.'' He said while my eyes widen. No that can be true. Please tell me that it aren't them. No that can't be happening.

''He wanted you. He always loved you, since you were kids. That is so long ago. How old were you again? Were you not going to celebrate your 17 millennium, when I attack. Yeah the kingdom was delight that finally you were going to choose a husband, but then I came along. So you could not celebrate your birthday or find a husband. Do you think it was all a confident? No it was not. I special chose that day. If the Princess doesn't marry than, I could marry her. The sealing part was not in the plan, so I had to be patience and wait. Then a little boy and a white dragon came along. And do you what he asked me? If I please give him the Princess. Then I knew and formed a different plan in my head. I raised he boy and promised him the love of his life. So here are you Princess and no one will save you. Do you know why your guild ignored you and why your foster mother died. Do you know why you were alone? Because I did it all. I wanted you to suffer. Just like a suffered at the hands of the King, your father.

While he explained, all I did was sit there frozen while there were forming tears in my eyes. He killed Layla, he put a spell on the guild. There were thousands of toughed running to my head. But what stick in my head was that it was all his fault. My angry grew and grew. He was responsible for my misery. He was the reason I was alone in this world. I will kill him! He even had Ryu and Kaida on his side. I will kill him for all the things he has done. Then I felt that my magic was rising. And before I knew it I was in my Dark-Form.

**Please Read:**

**There will be no update for 2 or 3 weeks because I have exams and then I am going on vacation. So I will be busy. I will not stop with this story, I just don't know if I have WIFI on vacation. **

**Anyway please favorite, follow or review. That is the motivation that keeps me going on with the story. See ya next chapter.**


End file.
